Endou Daisuke
Endou Daisuke (円堂 大介) is Endou Mamoru's grandfather and the original Inazuma Eleven's coach. He is also the coach of Little Gigant. Appearance He has grey beard and mostly hides his identity with his black glasses although his eyes are shown to be black. He is shown to have similar appearances with his grandson, Endou Mamoru. Personality He is kind and a warmhearted person. He cares about his grandson, his whole family and his team too. Even though at times he can get angry, especially when Garshield attacked Little Gigant. When Daisuke was young, his personality is just like Endou, energetic, headstrong and loves soccer from the bottom of his heart. Plot Season 1 He was known for being one of the best soccer players, his grandson Mamoru idolized him. During this time it was said that he was dead but that before he died he was a great person, goalkeeper and coach. Season 3 They said that he was dead, but later it was revealed that he was still alive and was the coach of Little Gigant. It was said that he could have died because of Kageyama. Mamoru managed to win the Football Frontier by using his techniques. He was good friends with the Principle of Yokato Junior High, and trusted him with one of Daisuke's notebooks, containing Fist of Justice, Mugen The Hand, and The Earth and other unnamed hissatsu, telling his old friend as stated, to burn the book away. In the FFI, Natsumi said to Endou that his grandfather might be on the island, which made Endou happy. He is always seen in a truck and driving around. In Endou's progress in the nationals, he always looks out. He was referred by Endou as the old man with a tire truck because he still doesn't know that he is his grandfather. His cover was blown first by Natsumi, and then he revealed himself to Onigawara Gengorou (whom he apparently had known for a long time). He stated that he wanted to face the strongest team. He also seemed to be enjoying the final match. In Episode 123, it was revealed in a flashback that he told to Little Gigant's members that they would need to score the first goal in order to win. As Maxi and Saito says that they can win even if they took the first goal as long they have Rococo in the match, Daisuke criticized them, saying that they have a long way to make. When the match ended, he said something to Rococo and the others about how they feel when they play soccer. At the end he said goodbye to Endou and Hibiki as he stated that he had some other plans to do. In Episode 126, he called Endou's mother saying that he had made a new team in another country again. Plot (GO) Movie In the movie, he appeared in Endou's flashback where he was seen in the hospital talking to Endou about soccer. Plot (Chrono Stone) Raimon first had a problem in trying to read the Scriptures of the Champion, especially when they cannot see Daisuke anymore because he is dead, but Fei suggested they can time travel to the time where he is still alive. Daisuke appeared in Episode 10. He talked to Kidou Yuuto and Sorano Aoi. At the end of the episode, he said to Raimon that he will be their coach for the match opposing them against Protocol Omega 2.0. In Episode 11, he transformed in the Chrono Stone. After that, he explained what is written in the Scriptures of the Champion. In Episode 19, after the Mix Max between Jeanne and Kinako failed, he explains that her power hasn't awakened already. Shindou asks him if is the opposite of Nobunaga's case, as he reply yes. In Episode 21, he says that the second player that was discripted in Hasha no Seiten was actually Kirino after he saw his skills when Mixi Maxed with Jeanne d'Arc. Game appearance Teams Wii *'FFI All-Stars' Trivia *The fake name that he used to hide his identity was "Araya Daisuke". *Before his supposed death, he wrote four training books, one kept in his home, one at Raimon, another to a school in Fukuoka, and the last one given to Ono Masataka, Fuyuka's biological father. To most people, such notebooks are unreadable, with the exception of Fuyuka's father, Fuyuka and Endou. *His dub name 'D'avid 'E'vans has the same initials as 'D'aisuke 'E'ndou. *He is known to shout out random words quite a lot, that is basically how Endou Mamoru learnt God Catch, because Daisuke shouted randomly in the middle of the match: ' gan..shan..dwan'. *In the time were Fei lives, he's been called Master D, *It was mention in Episode 9 that he is known to be the most legendary player to ever be known in that soccer world. Navigation Category:Coaches Category:Goalkeepers Category:Raimon Category:Little Gigant Category:Inazuma Eleven (Team) Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:GO characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Deceased Category:Yokato